Do You Believe In Fairy Tales?
by sevaniiemma
Summary: Being in love is not always rose petals and rainbows, but cheating scandals are the breaking point. There is nothing more heartbreaking than finding out that your husband doesn't love you anymore. Marriage is about up and downs, but when you add infidelity, it becomes harder to forgive and forget.
1. Chapter 1

Having the perfect life has always been Caroline's dream. Own a home, marry the man of her dreams, work in the profession that she desired, and start to build her family. She imagined herself on a Saturday night, sitting in the living room, having a movie set up and just relax with the people she loves. That was her dream, that was what she wanted ever since she was a little girl and she had her weekly family nights. See her parents be happy for so many years and then…BAMM! It all went into flames. Her father moved away, professed his love for his best friend Stephen and left her mom heartbroken. She vowed to herself that when she met the love of her life, she would try to make it work at any costs and not let any significant detail deteriorate their love.

Her parents are friends now; love each other but in a platonic way. She believes in fairytales. She believes that she can have a happily ever after. Something that her mom once had and was taken away from her. What was odd was that she didn't feel those sparks ignite when she met her husband; what she felt burned inside her, but it was far from being love.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Known troublemaker and popular with the ladies. He was obnoxious, irritating, arrogant, and the list goes on and on and on. His quest to get Caroline was only a quest, as to what Caroline believed and what he made her believe. What she didn't realize then was that he was enticed by her, everything she did, everything she said made him smile and feel genuine happiness. He did love to make her squirm and play with her, but it was all games; his real goal was to have her and be able to call her _his_.

One day Caroline was walking towards her car in the school's parking lot, after a long student council meeting, and she noticed someone sitting on the bench close to her car. It was raining and dark, she didn't notice who it was until she got close enough. Once she realized it was the guy that kept harassing her, she rolled her eyes and kept on walking until she reached her car. Klaus just glanced at her but didn't make one remark nor did he try anything, he just kept still, sitting, phone in hand, and watching photo after photo.

Caroline found it weird that he was so quiet and still that she couldn't help herself but ask. "What are you doing?" Her distaste for the guy going nothing but unnoticed. He ignored her. Caroline laughed sarcastically as she shut her car door and she got closer to the bench. "Now you ignore me? After all these years you finally have nothing to say?" Silence. Klaus just kept staring at his phone. Caroline was now intrigued, she had never seen him so…quiet and dare she say, _human_?

He was always rowdy and joking around that this threw her off. She decided to take a seat next to him, gaining a better and brief view of his phone. He quickly locked it once she sat down. What Caroline got to see was a photo of his parents. "Klaus?" She tried again; now her voice was calm and sweet. He might have even heard a small hint of wariness.

He cleared his throat and then he turned to look at her. His eyes were puffy red, and he looked devastated. If it hadn't been for the rain she would have noticed that he was crying a long time ago; now she was certain something was wrong. "My parents are dead." He stated.

And ever since then they have been inseparable. Caroline comforted him, invited him to stay with her the night, simply platonic of course, and helped him and his family organize a wake and funeral. She was his rock and his light that came in the most perfect way. They weren't a couple until 5 months after. Caroline wanted to make sure he was okay before even thinking that he would be emotionally available to her. In reality her plan was at least being friends for a year, but Klaus had other plans.

They were watching a movie at her house, home alone as she was already used to. One hand touch inside the popcorn bowl and sparks flew. Caroline shuddered at his touch and immediately took her hand away, she had no idea he was in love with her as well. So, imagine her surprise when he turned to look at her, placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him smashing his lips onto hers. He had been wanting to do this ever since he laid eyes on her, it was everything he imagined. Her lips were soft, and they tasted of salt and butter, because of the popcorn.

That night changed it all and they became the 'it' couple of Mystic High. They became Prom King and Queen. It was a true fairytale for her.

They did come up against some obstacles when she decided to go to Stanford University and he decided he wanted to go to Columbia University for his art program. They were on the brink of splitting up but the love that they had for one another was too strong for them to just throw it away. They compromised and since Caroline was also accepted into Columbia and Klaus didn't have a plan b, she decided to go off to the same university. She was uneasy at first but now she can't think of nothing better than being a Columbia Alumni.

Now she is a Child & Family Attorney and Klaus is a famous artist having his paintings sold for over thousands and sometimes million dollars. He made a name for himself which Caroline was really proud of. Their wedding was even published in the New York Daily, _"Niklaus aka Klaus Mikaelson has just married Caroline Forbes, his high school sweetheart"_ stated the headline.

Caroline was now sitting on her living room sofa, phone in hand as she read the headline " _Klaus Mikaelson single?"_ A blurry picture of him was below showing that he was kissing some chick at one of his gala's. Tears were rolling down her face as her other hand laid on top of her baby bump. She was 7 months pregnant which meant that she couldn't fly to the gala that her husband was hosting in Madrid, Spain. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Was she having a panic attack? She let her phone down and then she stood up, struggled, but nonetheless, stood up. She needed to walk, she needed to do something to calm herself, it was not healthy for her nor for the baby.

A knock on the door helped her mind go at ease, for some reason she let herself believe, for one second, that it was Klaus. He came back and was here to explain everything to her and tell her that it was just a hoax.

She wobbled towards the door, hand on her back, before she opened the door to reveal Elijah, the eldest Mikaelson. Her face fell. "I gather I wasn't the Mikaelson you were expecting to see." He stated. Caroline couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she just let her guard down and collapsed in Elijah's arms.

"Tell me it isn't true." She choked. "Tell me that it is just some pho - some photograph that the paparazzi played with to begin rumors of him. Tell me Lijah!" He just stood there, holding onto his sister-in-law.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I don't have any news of the matter." He replied, though it sounded anything but convincing. She pulled away, her eyes red of anger as tears kept falling from her eyes. She turned around and she walked into her living room again, grabbing her phone and she looked at the photo once more. Her heart hurt; why would he do this?

Elijah closed the door behind him as he let himself in. "Rebekah is on her way from the hospital." Rebekah is another Mikaelson, she's a gynecologist.

"I don't want to see her." She replied. "I don't want to see anyone, I just want to be alone."

"Caroline, you know that that is not what is best for you in these times." Elijah added. "You know you can have complications if you keep stressing over some rumor." Yet, she didn't feel all that convinced again.

She turned to look at him. "Please, I just want to be alone. I feel fine and I will stay calm for the sake of my baby." She gave him a pleading look, but Elijah did not budge, he was under strict orders from Rebekah that he must not leave her alone. "Please, I need this. I don't want to talk, I don't want to see anyone."

He inhaled a breath before he took out his phone. "Very well, I will let you be and I will tell Rebekah to turn the car around."

"Thank you." She offered him a soft smile before he turned to the door and left her alone. Once she was sure he left, she let herself cry. She needed her best friend, not another Mikaelson. She went to her contacts and called the only person that could help her find peace, at least right now. "Bonnie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thank you for your interest in the story. It is a bit darker than any other fic I have done in the past. I hope you all enjoy it and stick with me through the whole story. I don't think it will be a long one tbh, so hold on and keep reviewing! Thank you!**

* * *

Caroline opened the door to see her best friend, she hadn't seen her since she had her pregnancy reveal party. Bonnie gave her a soft smile before she embraced her in a loving hug, something that Caroline didn't realize she needed; she had been in Elijah's arms, but her connection with him and her connection with Bonnie are two different things. Bonnie has been with her since they could walk, they have unspoken history and that is something you can not replace. That is why the hug she provided made her feel an instant calmness that she felt like the whole world could come crumbling down into pieces and she would still be calm.

"How are you?" She asked once they broke the hug and they went inside the house. Caroline waddled towards her kitchen, grabbing her glass of water, and handing Bonnie a bottle of wine. She took a seat on the kitchen stool, feeling all too exhausted and swollen to be standing up.

"I've been better Bon. These rumors shouldn't get to me, I trust him with all my heart, but they just look too real to be false." She replied. Caroline sighed as she rested her hand on her bump and the other laid on the counter. Her eyes began to water with just thinking that it might be true, that Klaus did cheat on her. Bonnie let the wine bottle down on the island and then she came to sit next to her best friend, letting her hand rest on top of hers. She gave it a light squeeze before turning to grab the bottle again, pouring herself a glass.

"Don't psych yourself out, Care, Klaus loves you like crazy. It would be insane to think that he would cheat on you, that is something I don't think he would do." She replied. "Just remember how he proposed to you. Frankly, I was shocked that he even committed to it." She added while chuckling before she took a sip. Caroline half-heartedly smiled as she went back to that unforgettable night.

They had gone to Hawaii to celebrate their graduation and that they have been together for almost five years.

One week.

One week full of passion and adventure; they did everything they have always wanted to do. Skydive, swim with dolphins, hike, go into a waterfall, and go snorkeling. It was truly an amazing vacation and he only made it better the last night they were there. He had made a candlelight dinner under the stars and moonlight, with rose petals guiding them to their table. He had ordered steaks for them, one of her favorite foods, and ate dinner with wine. He rarely drank wine, it was always scotch, bourbon or plain beer, but that night was all about her and what she wanted. After they finished their dinner, they walked along the side of the water, toes sinking in the recently wet sand, feeling the cool sensation on a hot summer night. Caroline felt like she was in a dream and couldn't possibly think of anything more than he could do to make this night even more amazing, but then he did. He had stopped walking without her even noticing, she was admiring the full moon and how beautiful it's light glimmered on the ocean. When she finally noticed, she turned around to look at him just to see him a few feet away, knelt down and with a red velvet box in hand. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, he didn't even have to say anything nor open the box for her to give him her answer.

"YES!" She just yelled, tears rolling down her face. "Yes, yes, yes…" She kept repeating as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. They shared a sweet kiss before they hugged. Caroline kept crying, she couldn't believe it; the bad boy that loved no one had opened his heart to her and just proposed in the most romantic way. It was the happiest she had ever been or at least that is what she thought. Caroline had only a few times in which she can truly say that she was happiest. One would be the night Klaus proposed, another is when they said their I do's, and the most important one was when she found out she was pregnant.

Caroline and Klaus married at age 23, only a year after being engaged because neither one of them wanted to wait too long to get married. They already wanted to call themselves husband and wife and go on their honeymoon. They went to Greece; Greece was on Caroline's bucket list and Klaus just had to take her there, he could never say no to her. Then three years later, she got pregnant.

"Yeah, you are right," Caroline answered as she came back from her little trip down memory lane. "He loves me, and he has always done so. It is wrong of me to not give him the benefit of the doubt."

"See, right now you shouldn't draw any conclusions, he deserves to be innocent until proven guilty," Bonnie added. "Now, you need to rest. It is almost midnight and that baby of yours won't get any rest if the mamma doesn't." Caroline smiled at her best friend as she nodded, knowing that she was right. She was just dreading getting into bed and letting her mind race with a million thoughts about her husband. She didn't want to be alone.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course." And with that, they went to bed. Bonnie made sure that Caroline was sound asleep first before letting herself rest because she knows her best friend. She knows that even though she looks calm, she is dying inside with this rumor. There was no doubt that Caroline was in love with Klaus and if this ever comes out as the truth, Caroline won't react so good. She only hoped for it to be false and for it to all be in the past.

The next morning, Bonnie made Caroline breakfast in bed before she left for work. Oatmeal with blueberries on top, cut fruit and orange juice with her vitamin pills on the side. Caroline was grateful for having such a wonderful best friend like her and was so happy she didn't lose contact with her because then she wouldn't know what to do.

As she ate she watched tv, of course avoiding the channels where news would be shown, she didn't want to go all crazy before even seeing her husband today. She decided to watch something that always calms her down, _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_. Once she finished watching it she went to take a shower and then to sit down in the living room. Klaus was supposed to be getting home by 4:30 pm which meant he would be home around 5:30 to 6:00. She eagerly waited to see him, she wanted to hug him, kiss him, and just let her mind go at ease finally.

She concluded that he is faithful and that the paparazzi only want to start rumors to sell stories. They want drama because that is how they get their paychecks, with ruining people's lives and they only become stories and dramas if they play along. She was not falling for that, she was not going to help them ruin her life.

She didn't notice that she had fallen asleep on the couch when she heard the front door open and close. She struggled to sit up and see if it was her husband. Her nostrils instantly took in his cologne, she closed her eyes at the scent that made her feel so good. But if it was him, why didn't he come in and say hi to her?

She got up and then she slowly walked towards her bedroom, following the strong scent all the way to their bathroom. He was taking a shower. A brilliant idea came into her mind as a small smile came lurking into her facial features. She took off her clothes and then she went to the bathroom, opening the shower door only to see your husband masturbating, which didn't bother Caroline, it actually turned her on. Pregnancy hormones had her being horny all the time and Klaus rarely wanted to do anything with her ever since her bump started showing. He didn't want to hurt the baby.

Klaus noticed Caroline standing there, scaring him half to death, his rock-hard erection was gone just like that. "Caroline what are you doing?" He asked, covering himself up like if she had never seen him naked. She laughed at his response before letting one of her legs go in, testing how warm the water was first.

"I want to shower with my husband, is that such a bad thing?" She joked, but Klaus didn't seem all that amused.

"Could you not?" He asked, still having his hands on his deflating boner. "I want to shower alone, if I wanted you here I would have asked." He added.

"Don't be silly, I just wanted to surprise you- "

"Caroline! Please!" He interrupted. "I do not want to shower with you right now, I am exhausted, and jet-lagged. I just want to get cleaned and go to bed, could I please do that?" Caroline's face fell; he had never talked to her that way, not at least when she wasn't yelling at him too. Did he really have to yell at her that way? She felt humiliated.

She took her leg out as tears began to fall. "Sorry." She whispered and then she closed the door. Caroline grabbed her bathrobe, putting it on before she sat down on her bed. She was crying uncontrollably, and it was partly because of the hormones but mainly it was because he yelled at her when she was just trying to rekindle their spark. She did nothing wrong, at least not something that she knew of.

Klaus then appeared with a bath towel around his hip. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he walked past her and into their walk-in closet.

"You yelled at me and I don't even know what I did wrong." She replied in between tears. Klaus came out of the closet with his joggers riding down his hips before he went to his drawers, opening one and taking a Henley shirt out.

"You went in the shower without my permission Caroline. I'm tired and just want to go to sleep. I'm sorry if I offended you." He told her, not really sounding like he meant it. Caroline wiped away her tears, trying to gain enough courage to ask what she has been dreading to ask ever since she smelled him in the house. She needs to know if what she saw was true or not, the suspense was killing her.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked in the smallest voice she has ever talked in. It was a struggle, but it came out and now there was no going back. Klaus scoffed at the question as he threw his comb down on his drawer. He turned to look at her; his eyes looked like they were fighting a constant battle and she wasn't liking that. Her heart was beating so hard that she felt like it was just going to burst out of her chest, hands were tingly, she felt nauseous and very faint.

"I," He stammered. "I'm sorry." He finished, dropping his sight. After that, Caroline heard him say something about seeing her for 3 months and then she let her eyes close. That just killed her, her heart couldn't take it, so she fainted. Klaus hurried to her side as he grabbed the back of her neck, letting it rest on his hand calling out her name time after time. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that the picture was out and there was no hiding it anymore. So, he did what he thought was correct…or at least that was what he thought. His sister was correct, this would happen, but somehow, he thought Caroline was stronger, he thought she could handle this news. Maybe he doesn't know her that well as much as he claims he does. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed his sister's phone number and urged her to get to their house as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah barged into her brother's house, running like hell to the bedroom to see Caroline still unconscious. Rebekah had her emergency kit in hand, one that she had prepared only for Caroline and the baby. Her eyes got watery before they switched to Klaus, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together with his head dangling down. He looked miserable. "What did you do you, ass?" Rebekah asked in a menacing tone. Klaus slowly turned to look at her, few tears were falling from his eyes, his look of regret was seen crystal clear. She got closer to him, slapping him across the face. "Get out!" She commanded, and Klaus obeyed. He wasn't welcomed in that room anymore, he wasn't sure what was going to happen to his life now. He pretty much screwed his marriage over, nothing worse can happen to him right now. Rebekah didn't know what had happened, but that face her brother made, she knew it all too well. It was the face he made when he crashed their dad's car, it was the face he had made when he threw a big bash at their house and the cops had to come and shut it down. It was the face of complete regret and guilt. She was just concerned for Caroline, she knew how much this meant for her and if Klaus was doing something to screw this up, she will kill him.

Rebekah took out her stethoscope and she listened to Caroline's calm but regular rhythm and then she moved towards the bump. She closed her eyes, inhaled a breath and then listened. A sigh of relief came out of her as she heard the baby's heartbeat, it was faint, which wasn't good, but still steady. She dug into her pocket, taking her phone out and calling 911, she needed to take her in and make more examinations. Caroline began to stir as she heard Rebekah talk, but it wasn't her voice that got her conscious again, it was the sting that she felt in her lower abdomen. "Ah!" She yelled in pain. Rebekah turned to look at her sister-in-law before she rushed to her side.

"Care, what is it? Where does it hurt?" The blonde brit was now entering the state of panic.

Caroline began to cry in agony, she felt herself burning up, and these jolting pains coming harder and fiercer. "It hurts Bekah, it hurts," She sobbed. What was happening to her? Was she having the baby?

"I need the ambulance now Cristina!" Rebekah demanded over the phone before she let it fall to the ground and helped Caroline to the best of her abilities. She might be going into labor and that wasn't good, she needed to stop it, she needed to be in the hospital now. Klaus came running in the bedroom, after hearing all the screaming and hearing his sister call an ambulance, he got scared. Once he came in and got sight of the situation, his heart broke. He stumbled back until he hit the wall, Caroline was contorting in pain, and he knew he couldn't just go by her side and help her through it. He couldn't be there for her because it was his fault that this was happening. It was his fault that she was going through emotional and physical pain; he screwed her over. He just stood aside, looking at her with teary eyes.

Caroline wanted to feel the warm and safeness of her husband's proximity. For a second, his infidelity was out the window, for a second, she made herself believe that he wasn't a horrible man that had just broken her heart. But the pain that she was physically experiencing told her otherwise. She was in this mess because of him. She took in too much stress and that all went to the baby, it is all going to hell because of him.

Caroline had a brief flashback to when they found out they were going to be parents.

The lovely couple stayed alone for 3 years and it wasn't because of the lack of trying to get pregnant but because they were having complications in conceiving. Caroline was almost on the brink of giving up hope, she was devastated after trying for 2 years. Caroline felt disappointed that she was not pregnant yet, she didn't know what she had done to deserve such a curse of this difficulty when she loved kids. Being a mom is one of her biggest dreams and they were slowly chattering before her eyes. Then they decided to get help and find out what was the problem and to know if they could ever have kids. Rebekah became their ob./gyn. and told Caroline that she has the polycystic ovarian syndrome, in which there are hormone imbalances and unpredictable ovulation patterns, thus making it a little bit more difficult to get pregnant, but not impossible. Caroline only had to get some treatments before conceiving and like magic she was with child a few months after.

She had been on the treatment for about 4 months and they were already excited to test the waters. One night, when they went out to celebrate Rebekah's engagement to Stefan, her long-time boyfriend, and close friend to Caroline, both Klaus and Caroline got stupid drunk and they had bathroom sex. The most adventurous thing that Caroline has ever done, sexually, in her whole life. It was such a build up from all of the 'under the table' teasing during dinner.

They were so sexually deprived because they had taken upon themselves to stay abstinent for a while to be able to give it there all when they have sex again. Klaus had been going on for two weeks without getting his release and Caroline was just making it harder for him, or at least that's what he thought. She had worn a skin-tight cocktail dress that was cut down the middle to show extra cleavage. All he wanted to do was motorboat the shit out of his wife's breasts. Caroline had noticed that Klaus had left some stubble on his chin, which drove Caroline crazy and wore a suit that fit him like a glove. Their sexual tension was thicker than the bread that was being served through dinner.

Klaus' hand on Caroline's thigh, massaging her, made her barely even resist to not taken him right then and there. They just kept teasing each other, drinking everything that was in front of them to resist the urge of jumping each other's bones, they had to last all night with their family. So a little hand action was what was keeping them sane, obviously, it was all over the clothes action, which was little to nothing. After drinking his 10th glass of scotch like it was water, and Caroline drinking her 7th martini, they both decided to be excused. They went into the boy's restroom, locking the door behind them.

After two weeks of feeling nauseous and tired, she took the test, this time she just took it for a routine check-up. She didn't want to have her hopes of being a mother get crushed for the millionth time. So, when she looked at the stick after washing her hands, she let out a shrieking scream, causing Klaus to rush into the restroom with a baseball bat. "What?!" He yelled, in defense mode. Caroline turned to look at him, eyes watery while staring at the stick that just changed her life. She didn't want to stop looking at it, she was afraid if she did, the stick would change into negative. Klaus walked over to her, looking at the stick and feeling his heartbeat race. "I'm going to be a dad." He whispered. "I'm going to be a dad!" He then yelled. He grabbed Caroline from behind, picked her up, and twirled her around in happiness. He then put her down and kissed her with such passion and emotion. When they parted, they rested their foreheads on each other as they smiled. That baby wasn't even born, no scratch that, that baby wasn't even the size of a pea and he/she was already loved immensely.

Caroline kept her breathing calm, yet it was difficult when she kept feeling pain all around her hips. She felt like she was dying. Thankfully the ambulance had arrived, and they were already coming inside with their equipment to take her. She slowly got up, with the help of the EMT's of course, and they placed her on the bed. "Mrs. Mikaelson, we will take good care of you." She cringed at her last name.

"Please, call me Caroline." She insisted in between groans. The man on her side gave her a nod and then they began to push her out of the house. Klaus quickly followed along grabbing the bag that they had prepared for when she went into labor. They had that overnight bag ready every since they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

One of the EMTs asked, "Will Mr. Mikaelson be coming with us?" Caroline looked at the stranger that she thought was the love of her life and then she shook her head. That look that she gave him was the end for him, he knew it, she knew it, even the EMT guys knew it.

"No, my sister-in-law will be." Rebekah gave a glare at her brother before she snatched the bag from his hands and then she got in the ambulance. Caroline began to cry on the way over to the hospital. There were so many reasons to be crying for that night. She had just learned that her husband is a cheater, her baby might be born premature, the pain that the baby was giving her – it was all too overwhelming for her. She hoped this isn't something that can jeopardize the life of her baby, if something bad happens to it, she is going to find a way to ruin Klaus' life.

* * *

Caroline was in a private room, to be more specific, in a delivery room. Four hours in and she was pushing with all she got. Rebekah was on the other end, delivering the new Mikaelson member, she tried to stop the labor, but it was too far along, dilated to 6 inches already. Bonnie was inside with Caroline, holding her hand and Matt, Caroline's other best friend, was on the other side, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. Bonnie was informed of the early labor from Klaus, he called her once they left on the ambulance, afraid that she would be alone at the hospital.

Bonnie didn't really know what was happening and why Klaus wasn't going to the hospital but once she knew that she was going into early labor, she called him and told him that he needed to step it up, get over himself and be in the hospital with his wife and unborn child. Bonnie came to realize that he wasn't coming when Matt barged through the doors, with scrubs on and a cap. "Matty!" Caroline smiled, looking like the pain was consuming her. He quickly went to her side, kissing the top of her forehead and encouraged her to get through it.

The rest of the Mikaelson clan were in the waiting room. Elijah, Kol, and his wife Davina, Freya, Stefan, Rebekah's fiancé, Damon, Stefan's brother, but no Klaus. They have been waiting there for over 2 hours now and still no information on Caroline or the baby.

Caroline's mom then entered the room, looking afraid. "Where is she? How is she? Any news?" She quickly asked Elijah. He greeted her with a hug before he told her that they haven't heard anything yet and that she was in the delivery room. Liz wanted to go in, but Matt and Bonnie were already in there, two was the limit of people in a delivery room.

"Where's Klaus?" She then asked. Elijah exchanged a look with his brother, Kol, and then he looked back at the worried mom.

"He could not make it right now, we have informed him of Caroline's situation and we are waiting for his arrival." He stated. "What we can do is call either Bonnie or Matt to come out so that you can go in?" He suggested. Liz nodded, she really wanted to be there with her baby. A little later, Matt came out with his scrubs, tagging out and letting Liz go in.

Liz quickly scrubbed in and went to her little girl's side, helping with whatever she could. "Hi, honey. I'm here, you'll be okay, okay? Just keep pushing honey, you're almost there." She soothed. Caroline began to cry as she fell back on the bed, she couldn't do it anymore, it was all too much for her. She felt tired and this whole night was just draining her dry.

"I can't do it anymore, mom. I'm tired." She whined. Rebekah stood up to look at her, she knew that this was too much for her, after everything that she has been through tonight, she just needed more motivation.

"Care, sweetheart, you need to push. Your baby needs you to do this, come on! Let's get you your baby!" She encouraged.

"Come on Care, I know you can do this. You are the strongest person I know!" Bonnie added. Caroline looked at her best friend, glanced at Rebekah and then looked at her mom. She knows she can do it; being strong for her baby is all that she has left right now. Caroline sat up once again and then she began to push with all she got.

An hour later Liz came out of the room, sweat falling from her forehead, but with a huge smile spread on her face. "It's a beautiful girl, 4 pounds 6 ounces, she will need to stay in an incubator for two weeks just to make sure she will be able to go home healthy. Caroline is stable, she did lose blood, but they are transferring some into her at this moment. You can see the baby tomorrow, two people per visit inside." She informed. "I'm so thankful that my baby has so many people that care for her."

"So everything is ok?" A thick accent asked. Klaus came out from behind the group that was huddled around Caroline's mom.

"Yes, no thanks to you." She remarked. Liz did not know anything about the affair, she only knew that the husband that vowed to be with his wife for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, was not there for her little girl.

Klaus took a step forward, he looked very tired, bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept for a day, he was still jet-lagged. He wasn't sure he will be able to sleep anymore after everything that has happened under these 24 hours. Caroline had given birth to his baby prematurely, and he doesn't know how to feel about that. "Can I see her?" He asked.

"She is being examined right now. Caroline isn't going to see her until tomorrow."

"I wasn't talking about the baby, I was asking about Caroline." He added. Liz looked at him strangely for a second before she nodded.

"Uh, yes – you can go ahead and see her. She was being moved to room 564, so I don't know if she is there right now. But yes, of course." She replied and right when he was passing by her, she took a hold of his forearm, stopping him. "Get her to eat something or at least drink water. She is very weak and was not herself during the most difficult experience of her life. I don't know what is happening between you two, but I hope you can set it aside for your daughter. You still have to name her, you know?" She offered him a small smile before she let go of him. Klaus didn't know what he will say when he sees Caroline, all he knew is that he wants to be there for her and explain this whole mess. She had fainted before he could explain the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I've managed to make lots of people hate Klaus...yikes! Well, let's see how this story moves along, I hope you guys are liking it this far and I hope you stick with me to the very end. Thank you for reviewing, your comments make me so happy!**

* * *

It was 3:46 am, May 1, 2017, and Klaus was roaming the hospital grounds in search of room 564. He kept reciting his speech of forgiveness, but he knew that once he looked into her blue orbs, his brain will shut down and he will just be standing there, looking at her like an idiot. Caroline is the love of his life, the light to his darkness, the most magnificent woman that he has ever met. If he couldn't forgive himself for his indiscretions, why would she?

Klaus stood in front of a green door reading Caroline Mikaelson, next to it the numbers read, 564. This was it. Right before he touched the handle, the door swung open, a nurse around the age of 50, came out, she jumped a little at Klaus' defensive demeanor and then she smiled. "You must be Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Yes."

"Your wife was a true warrior, 6 hours of labor but it was all worth it. She is sleeping right now, we gave her a sedative since she looked like she wouldn't go to sleep until she had her baby in her hands." She chuckled a bit. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

"I thought no one could see her until tomorrow?" He asked. The nurse nodded as she closed the door behind her.

"That's true, but you're the father, there are some exceptions. Your wife will be able to see her tomorrow once she has rested." She explained. "So? Are you up for a little detour?" Klaus looked at the nurse and the door, he wanted to see Caroline but seeing his daughter was something he was looking forward to ever since they found out they were going to be parents. He didn't even know they were having a girl, seeing her would brighten up his mood, and maybe give him the courage that he needs to talk with Caroline.

"Lead the way." He replied. They walked all the way into another floor, he passed through a window in which he saw all the babies that had just been born. If only he would have kept his mouth shut, he would have been in that delivery room and his daughter would be in that room with the rest of the babies. Two months, two more months that he could have waited but now, he had to let it out. He sighed and then he kept following the nurse until they came up to another door. She went in and then she came out with some medical cover ups, caps and gloves.

"You have to be really covered up." She explained. Klaus pressed his lips as he took the clothing and placed it on. Once they were both ready, they entered the room next to it. There were at least 6 premature babies in incubators. Some parents were in there with their baby, others were being examined by the Pediatric on call. Then they came up to his girl, tiny but still adorable girl. "And here she is." Klaus couldn't form the perfect words to explain what he was feeling at the sight of her. She is a piece of him; a small but very huge piece of him.

"She's – she's breathtaking." He whispered, placing his hand on top of the plastic container, tears forming in his eyes. He genuinely smiled as he took in every bit of her; her small chest, rising and falling in a steady rhythm made all his troubles go away. "Hi, beautiful." He cooed, and the little baby twitched at the familiar sound.

"She recognizes you." The nurse informed. "We encourage parents to be here as often as they can to help the baby's process go along quicker. The nurturing of a parent's love is amazing for these occasions."

"Nothing can stop me from being here," Klaus said without thinking. Then he regained his composure; he will only be here if Caroline allows it. He will respect her wishes, even though it will kill him. Seeing his daughter right now is a feeling that he wished never goes away. The love that he has for her is nothing but pure and he does not want to taint her with his problems. "I think I better go and check on Mrs. Mikaelson." He then added. He quickly got out of the room like if it were on fire and he didn't stop walking until he reached Caroline's door. He knew she was asleep, but he needed to see her. He opened the door, as slow as it can go, and then he entered. He spotted Bonnie on the armchair, sleeping with a book on her lap. He gently shook her, waking her up. "You can go home now, I can take care of it for now." He said.

"I'm glad you got over yourself." She whispered before getting up and leaving the room. He then took the seat for himself and he stared at Caroline. He kept looking at her until he fell asleep as well. The first time he let himself rest for 26 hours.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Caroline yelled as she threw her pillow at Klaus' face. When she woke up, her first sight of the room was Klaus, and that just made her a whole new level of angry. Why was he here? The moment that he should have been with her was labor and he wasn't there; if she could do it then without him, she can certainly do the rest alone. Klaus stirred as he felt the pillow hit his face, he opened his eyes to see that she was about to throw a cup of water. He instantly got up, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He exclaimed. "Let's calm down."

"Calm down? Why would I calm down you prick!? You endangered my baby's life; do you understand how much of a risk we were in last night?"

"Caroline, I do, I do understand. I am just trying to acquit myself, love; I need to explain the circumstances, I know that you will under…" Caroline groaned as she felt a pain rush through her side. "What's wrong?"

"Call the nurse." She breathed out. Klaus rushed out of the room, calling the nurse that helped him last night. She quickly came in and went to Caroline.

"What are you feeling?" She asked.

"Pain in my hip," Caroline replied.

"Okay, yes that is normal. The epidural has worn off, so you will start to be feeling some of the after math. The best way to get through it is to not stress and not move too quickly. Slow motions are your best friends and we need daddy to help you –"

"No, I need him out of here." She interrupted. The nurse was taken aback by the sudden outburst but nodded nonetheless. She turned to look at Klaus with apologetic eyes. He didn't even let her say anything, he just walked out of the room and rested his back on the wall right outside. She hates him, she doesn't want to see him, she doesn't want to hear him, how is he supposed to explain what happened if she is not allowing him to be near her? The nurse then came out, closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry. This is the post labor emotions, her hormones are still all over the place, we see this quite often if I'm being honest. Just give her some space – she did ask to see her mom. If you could give them a call, I think she will greatly appreciate it." She stated before she left. Klaus took out his phone and then he made the calls, at least he must do one thing right for her.

"Hello, big brother, nice of you to show up." Rebekah sneered as she grabbed Caroline's clipboard and checked her papers.

"I know, I have been making a lot of mistakes recently." He replied, not daring to look at her. She stopped writing as she looked at him, he didn't seem like himself, he never admits to being wrong. She was waiting for some witty comeback or some type of excuse. She slowly closed the clipboard and she placed it back on the rack.

"Are you ok?" She asked, now with more concern evident in her tone. Klaus shut his eyes and then he sighed.

"It's over between Caroline and me…and it's my fault." He stated, a single tear falling from his eye. He quickly wiped it away, sniffing and clearing his throat. "I cheated on her and –"

"Stop."

"But…"

"Just go Nik. Go home, take a shower, get some rest and wait until she gets out of here. She does not need this stress, not after having your baby two months before the due date. Caroline is strong Nik, she is so strong –" She sighed, glancing at the door before looking at him again. "but when it comes to you, she can falter. I need her to be strong for her baby. I need you _both_ to be strong for that little girl. In this hospital, you aren't the husband of Caroline and she, the wife of Klaus, you both are parents of the little girl fighting for her life in that incubator. I need you to stop feeling like a martyr and be a fucking parent; the real issue and the only thing that has to matter to you right now is your daughter, which by the way is still nameless."

"Okay, I will do just that and try to be here for my daughter, if Caroline allows it." He replied. Rebekah placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I know you did an incredibly stupid thing and I'm glad you have acknowledged that, but you are the baby's father too. That baby just needs all the support she can get, and only immediate family is allowed in there, which means mummy and daddy. Now, will you suck it up and be a father? Or just sulk because you made the worst mistake of your life?"

"I was going for the latter, but I see that my services are required in this hospital, so I will be a father."

"See, I knew you weren't a lost cause." She replied. "Go on, rest and I'll call you later on an update of your child. I'll also talk with Caroline and help her understand the circumstances, although, she _is_ very stubborn, I'm going to need some Matty backup." Klaus smirked, he knows how stubborn Caroline can get and, in this case, not even Matt can help. But he was grateful for the effort his sister was putting for him, he knows he doesn't deserve forgiveness, but he thinks he deserves to help his child. He does not want to become an absentee father, he wants her to know who he is and how much he loves her. Klaus gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and then he left to do just what he was told. He hopes that Caroline can let him be involved, at least be there when she is not. He hopes she will listen to him, let him get through to her and just make everything better.

* * *

"He did what?!" Matt yelled out. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Not if I do it first," Stefan added. Rebekah wanted some backup for Klaus' sake and it turned to backfire him. Both these men love Caroline and they prefer her instead of Klaus and of course, who wouldn't? Caroline is a ray of sunshine, funny and such delight to have around; there is hardly anyone who doesn't like her. Also, Stefan and Matt have been friends with Caroline since high school so, they know how much of an asshole Klaus can be. They both had warned him before he got married to their friend.

Klaus was in the back room of the church, finishing putting his tie on. Matt and Stefan had decided to pay him a visit, they were friends too, Klaus even considered them his bros, but at that moment, they weren't coming in as his friends, they were coming as protectors of Caroline. So, when Matt said, "You better treat her right Mikaelson because if you break her heart, there are many bones in your body that I would love to do the same too." He got a bit scared.

Stefan went a little darker with saying, "Break her heart, I won't hesitate to return the favor." And after all the threats, they hugged it out and went on to marry their friends.

"Boys, focus!" Rebekah exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of them. "I do not need you both going after my brother and torturing him. He made a mistake, he is paying for it, but he's my brother and I have to help his sorry ass for better or for worse."

"Yeah, well your brother promised Care the same thing, but did he commit to it?" Matt asked, referring to Caroline's labor. "No, I think not! So, if you can excuse me, Klaus has a meeting with my fist." And with that Matt left, he did ignore Rebekah and her constant pleas. He promised Bill, Caroline's father, that he would take care of her after he passed away. He was not one to break promises, especially one that had to do with his best friend.

"Well, I can't say I tried," Rebekah stated as she let out a breath of worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so there is an upcoming chapter in which it will be all about Klaus, kind of a filler chapter to let you all know what is what he has been trying to say to explain himself. I hope you like the name, it is unique. Of course, I would like to thank you all for reviewing, I really like reading your thoughts! Thank you!**

* * *

Klaus was tucked in his bed, ready to get some sleep, the problem, though, was that he couldn't seem to find peace and get some rest. His body was begging him to stay still and let himself go, but his mind was saying otherwise. He kept thinking about how much his life has changed in just two days, he is not in speaking terms with his wife, she hates him, and he is now a father. Being a father was always a touchy subject for him, even though his parents are 6 feet below, he can't say he has good memories with his father. He was a difficult man to be around with, rarely anything made him happy and it seemed like Klaus' presence was only an adding factor to a miserable day for him. Klaus wanted the concept of fatherhood to be changed when he procreated. Caroline made him believe in himself, made him not doubt that he would be an amazing father to their child, yet he seems like he won't be able to actually see what he is capable of, not to his full potential, anyway.

A loud thud on the door startled him, bringing him out of his thoughts. The knock was becoming more persistent by the second. He quickly got up and walked towards the door, opening it up to get greeted with a fist to his jaw, sending him to the floor. "I take it, you know." He replied, making the attempt to get up but Matt didn't allow it. He lunged at him, straddling him and sending a punch after punch. Klaus didn't fight back, he wanted to feel pain; what he was feeling now is nothing compared to what Caroline went through, but he still wanted to at least feel some pain. He was becoming to feel light headed, Matt wasn't taking it easy on him at all. Suddenly, it all stopped.

"Let me go Elijah!" He yelled, struggling against the elder Mikaelson.

"I can not allow you to beat my brother to death. You need to relax and leave." Elijah replied in a calm monotone. Matt glared at him before he caught sight of a very beaten up Klaus on the ground, his face was full of blood and his eyes were beginning to swell up. Klaus felt even worse than how he looked. He was pretty sure that Matt had broken his nose and dislocated his jaw, but it wasn't all too clear, his face was pretty numb. He felt like his heart was in his head, but there was no amount of beating that would make him feel anything less than a scumbag.

He then watched Matt leave, reluctantly and Elijah closed the door, locking it before helping his brother up. He felt a tiny bit of pain on his back and it would have surprised him if he didn't since it did break his fall. "Mind explaining why Matt was pummeling you to death and you were just laying there, taking it?" Klaus took a seat on the couch, he grabbed some napkins that were on the coffee table and started to wipe off some blood.

"He knows about my cheating on Caroline and let's say that he isn't that fond of me." He answered. Elijah sighed, letting his sight drop before he set his eyes on Klaus.

"Niklaus, you have to tell the truth. No more secrets, no more lying. We are family and I will always stick by you, but Caroline deserves to know what is happening and you have to tell her before it is too late." He advised. "Have you ended it?"

"Yes, I have put a stop to it, and that is what got me into this mess." He chuckled. "A fucking great couple of days I've had." He got up. "The only thing that I am genuinely happy about is my daughter and that is it." And then he went to the bathroom to clean his face up. He looked at himself in the mirror, he hadn't seen himself this beaten up since he got into that bar fight 5 years ago because some pervert felt up Caroline. But even then, he got out of the fight with few bruises, most of them were on his knuckles.

His face was cut up, swollen, and bruised, something he never thought he'd see on his face.

* * *

"So is the mum ready to see her daughter?" Rebekah stated as she came into the room with a wheelchair. Caroline smiled at the thought of finally seeing her precious child. With the help of Stefan and Rebekah, Caroline was now seated in the wheelchair, on her way to meet a beautiful baby girl. They did the whole changing process and then they entered the room. Caroline didn't stay in the wheelchair when she got a glimpse of her daughter in the incubator. Her eyes began to water as she saw IV needles poking her and a breathing tube in her nostrils; this was not how she was supposed to see her daughter, she is supposed to be able to carry her and sing to her, not speak to her through a plastic container.

"Can I hold her?" Caroline asked, turning her head to look at Rebekah.

"Not yet. She isn't stable enough to be held. You can put your hands in through those provided gloves on the side of the incubator to touch her gently, but that is the most contact that we can allow." She replied, apologetically. Caroline nodded, not fully content with it but grateful for at least some contact. She pushed in her hands and slowly placed it on top of her daughter's small figure. The baby squirmed at the touch but did not cry, she nestled into the touch and kept still. Caroline kept crying at how wonderful her baby looked.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your mommy." She whispered near the container. "I love you so much and will be doing everything in my power to have you in my arms soon. I can't wait for that day. I already have songs I want to share with you, books that I will read to you and so much love to give you. I need you to stay strong for mama, ok? I know you will –"

"Do you have a name picked out?" Rebekah asked. Caroline glanced at her sister-in-law and then she turned back to see her baby. She thought for a while but there was just one name perfect for her.

"Arabelle." She answered. "She looks like an Arabelle." Caroline couldn't remember where she had heard that name and why it came to her right now, but she was glad it did. It was the perfect fit. Rebekah nodded before she left the room. She went to do some more paperwork and get her niece registered. Once she had finished, she took out her phone and called her brother. He picked up after the second ring.

"Wow, you have never answered the phone so quickly to me." She commented.

Klaus sighed through the phone, not enjoying his sister's comments. " _You are a doctor that is close to my daughter, if anything bad were to happen, I assume you would be the person calling me, that is why I picked the phone up so quickly. What is the update?"_

"She is doing good, her vitals are stable, still having some trouble with the food, but she is good nonetheless."

" _Alright and that's normal?"_

"Yes, we just need her to start digesting food in a week and if everything goes as planned, she will be out of here soon enough." She informed. "Oh, and also, Caroline has named her, do you want to know the name?"

" _Yes, what is it?"_

"Arabelle." Rebekah couldn't see it, but Klaus was smiling ear to ear, that was the name that Klaus had suggested if they had a girl.

" _Lovely name."_ He replied. _"Thank you for calling me, if anything, you know where to reach me."_ And then he hung up.

* * *

The next day Klaus decided to go to the hospital and get his face checked. The pain was beginning to be unbearable and he needed to know if surgery was an option. He entered the emergency room, waited his turn and then got checked. His nose was broken but his jaw was ok, just a little swollen. The doctor gave him some pain and swelling medication and a pomade for the cuts. Before he walked out, he turned around and began to move towards Pediatrics. He wanted to see his daughter, he needed a little light.

He asked for the help of the nurse that helped him before and with that, he was standing in front of his baby girl, Arabelle. Since he stepped foot into that room, he has not stopped smiling; his baby was his salvation.

"Arabelle." He purred, testing out the name. "Your mum might not know this, but I picked the name out. I told her of it one day when she was watching one of her Harry Potter movies for the billionth time." He chuckled. "I don't think she heard me but I'm glad she chose that name, it fits you like perfectly." He moved his hand inside the glove, gently touching her small and delicate hand. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You are in here, fighting, because of me and trust me when I say that I did not want this for you. You are so precious, I wanted to protect you from harm and instead, I caused it. Your mum hates me, well let's actually say 'strongly dislike' because I don't want you to know the definition of such a strong and powerful word. I'm afraid you'll use it against me." He traced circles on her stomach. "You are wonderful, darling. Truly and utterly magnificent, what I feel for you is far from being able to explain it with words. I only wish to be a part of your journey, to be allowed to be a father to you and show you all the amazing things this life has to offer. I promise this to you, my love, Arabelle. Be strong for daddy, we will get through this." He added, saying it more for him than for her. He then felt a presence close to him, he turned around to see Caroline. Her face read nothing as she got closer. He knew he had to leave.

"No," She stopped him. "You can stay – for her, not for me." Klaus nodded and then they stayed there for a while longer, just staring at their daughter. They were so close, yet so far.

"I think I better go now." He stated. Caroline acknowledged him and followed behind until they were outside of the room.

"So, what happened to your face?" She asked.

"Matt happened. He learned of what I did and beat me up." He replied. "I," he dropped his sight. "I didn't fight back and that resulted in a broken nose and swollen up face." Caroline pressed her lips, suppressing a laugh that was trying to escape her. "Caroline, can I speak to you, only for a few moments?"

She opened her mouth, sighed, and then shook her head. "I can't do this right now, Klaus. I don't feel like hearing your excuses, it can't even look at you for long without getting a constant reminder that you cheated."

"I know! I do, but I know that if I can explain it to you that you will understand. Please, I beg you." He added. Caroline looked away, she felt those stupid tears threatening to fall again.

"I'm going to pick up my things tonight and I'm going to stay at Bonnie's until I can find an apartment for me and Arabelle," She replied. "I can't do this Klaus. She is my priority right now and I need to protect her –"

"From me." Klaus finished. Caroline then met his eyes.

"I know you won't hurt her, but in order to help her through this, I need to have you out of my life." She replied. Caroline then stared at her hand, tears already falling, as she took her wedding bands off. She grabbed his hand and placed them on his palm. Klaus stared at the rings like if they were snakes; she was ending it, it was over just like that.

"No, Caroline, please...you just have to listen to me." He grabbed her hand, bringing her closer. Caroline was trying so hard to be strong, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

She whispered. "I have to go."

"No, please, please…" Klaus cried out. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to beg on my knees?" He questioned, going to kneel down. He held his hand up to his sides. "If I could rip my heart out and give it to you so that you can see how much I love you, I would do it. Caroline, I love you and I need you to give me a chance to fight for us." Caroline placed a hand over her mouth, suppressing her cries. He got up and got close to her again. He grabbed her hand once more and looked her in the eyes, this time she did the same.

Licking his lips, he then said, "All I ask is for a chance to tell you what happened. That is all. I don't expect you to stay, nor do I expect you to forgive. I just want you to know before you go." Caroline bit her lip before she took her hand back and took a few steps away from him.

"Give me some time, at least until Arabelle is out of the hospital." She replied. Klaus nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." He said and then he left. Caroline stood there for a moment, regaining her composure before she went back inside to see her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the small explanation of what Klaus has been trying to explain.**

* * *

Klaus sat inside his art room, fireplace lighting his masterpiece's as he faced the fire, scotch in hand. It had been a week since Caroline moved out. A week since he felt like a part of him was taken from him. Of course, he has been going to the hospital every day to see his daughter, running into Caroline some of the times, but never went passed a simple "Hello" or "How are you?" He was growing mad just thinking that in one more week, his daughter and estranged wife would be living somewhere else, far away from him. He won't see them every morning or help Caroline with Arabelle for when she wakes in the middle of the night. He will miss everything because of some drunken mistake.

 **3 months ago**

 _Klaus, Elijah, and Kol decided to take a night to just relax and be in the company of brotherhood. Kol's wife, Davina, stayed at home with Caroline and Bonnie, helping her get some rest as they watched movies and talked about what sex they thought Caroline's baby would be. The boys first decided to go to a local bar and when the bar turned into karaoke after 10 pm, they decided that it wasn't the ideal place to be with Kol. He would often fantasize himself into thinking he could sing and that he was meant to be on stage. Much to Kol's dismay, they all left for another bar farther from Klaus' home and closer to where Elijah lives._

 _When the boys go out, they don't usually just get a few drinks; they chug their beers, take shots and usually black out by the end of the night. It was, go big or go home type of situation with them. That is why they hadn't had a night like that for over 3 years. Too much drinking regularly was too much for them to handle at that age now, but that night was different. Klaus wanted a night out like before with his brothers and they decided that they would grant him a night of craziness before he became a father._

 _It was already close to midnight when Klaus was starting to feel different. He hadn't felt drunk since his wedding and that type of drunk was limited. Brother's night out was a type of drunk where he was sure he was going to get home and try to make love to his wife without him remembering and then passing out before even doing the act. Caroline was already aware of the situation, so she already knew what would be happening that night. What was different was that Caroline never received a call from the bartender so that she could go for him. She didn't receive a drunk text. She didn't hear anything from Elijah or Kol. Nothing. But she didn't worry as much, she knew that he was in good hands._

 _The next morning, though, Klaus woke up to a different room; it was lit very brightly by the sun. It took his eyes some time to adjust before he sat up and noticed that he was not wearing any clothes. Panic began to arise in him, he was dreading finding out why he was naked in an unknown bed. He quickly got up, ignoring the jolting pain he felt in his head before he placed his clothes on. He examined the room._

 _No one is in there with him._

" _This might be a good sign." He told himself, although it wasn't looking great for him. He began to walk towards the door, just before he opened the door he noticed a bra thrown at the corner of the room, hiding behind a tall lamp. He shook his head as he leaned against the wall. "What have you done?" He asked himself. Suddenly his phone alarmed him of an incoming text. He went to grab it to see the new name on the screen, following many failed phone calls from Caroline and texts asking where he was and if he was ok. He unlocked his phone and opened the new message._

 _ **Camille: Had fun last night, we should do it again**_

 _ **Klaus: Do not ever text me or contact me ever again. I do not know you nor do I wish to know you.**_

 _He responded, believing that the woman would just give up that easily. In an instant, he had another message._

 _ **Camille: You can try and act like it didn't happen, but it did.**_

 _ **Camille: If you want me to forget about it, we can discuss a deal, and no one must know.**_

 _Klaus could not believe the nerve of this woman. He hated her with such passion and he doesn't even know her. He can't believe he got that blackout drunk that he would cheat on his wife and not remember anything at all. What was also bugging him a lot was that he was still lost as to where he was. He got out of the room and started to wonder. Now it was becoming more familiar; it was Elijah's new apartment, but then why was there a bra in the room? Did he bring her here?_

 _He called out for his brother and found him in the kitchen making coffee before showering. That only meant that he was hungover too. Klaus told Elijah about his situation and also showed him the texts from the stranger telling him that they did something last night. Then his phone started to ring, it was Caroline again. Elijah gave him the phone and Klaus answered with little hesitation._

" _Hello love."_

" _Oh my… you had me worried sick Niklaus. You were not answering any of my calls or text and neither were your brothers. Where are you? Am I going to have to get on a plane?" She chastised. It was so hard to hear her voice and know that he had betrayed her. He couldn't tell her, not right now, not through the phone and not especially when she is pregnant. He did not want to harm her and make things complicated._

" _I'm fine, sweetheart. I had too many drinks and blacked out at Elijah's. He did too, that is why he didn't answer, I'm not quite sure where Kol is, though, but we are all fine." He told her._

" _Thank god. Okay, so I'll be seeing you soon honey and I'll also have your hangover remedies ready for you." She replied. "I love you." Klaus smiled at her words, only he would screw something so pure like what they have._

" _I love you too, see you soon." And with that, he hung up. "What should I do Lijah, I can't tell her now. There are risks with the pregnancy if she gets too stressed, I do not want to harm her, but I don't want to keep this from her either." Elijah took a drink of his coffee before he sighed, and he dropped his sight. Just as he was about to speak, someone else spoke._

" _Blimey! Won't you two just quit the chit-chat and shut up?" Kol groaned from behind the couch._

" _So, now I see where Kol ended," Klaus commented. Elijah told the smaller Mikaelson to go to his room if their talk was bothering him so much. Kol groaned in response as he slumped his way towards Elijah's room. Klaus had his face buried in his hands. He was debating on telling Caroline or taking the deal. If he took the deal, everything could go back to normal and he could act like this whole situation never happened, but if Caroline ever found out, he wasn't sure they could let it go and be happy together again. "Niklaus, I can't tell you what to do. This is your decision, but know that I will be here for you, whatever you decide I will support."_

" _I think I'll speak with this woman and see what it was that we did and what's the deal she has planned for us." He replied. "Do you know if I brought her here? There is a bra in your guest room and me –"_

" _Stop," Elijah interrupted. "That is someone else's; it belongs to this woman that I have been seeing for some time. Besides, I don't remember you coming home with anyone, I believe I would have stopped it anyway, even in my condition." Klaus looked at his brother with a pensive look before he stood up._

" _I'll keep you updated. I need a shower." He said. Klaus took his phone out and then he responded._

 _ **Klaus: There is no proof that we had anything. For all, I know you are lying.**_

 _ **Camille: Then how come I know that you are circumcised and have a birthmark shaped like a heart on your left butt cheek?**_

 _ **Camille: Don't test me, I'm not lying**_

 _ **Klaus: I didn't take you home and I didn't go anywhere else, how could we have possibly done something?**_

 _ **Camille: Bathrooms do exist in bars. Now, will you make the deal or tell your wife?**_

 _Klaus slammed his phone on the bathroom counter. He rubbed his face before he stripped naked and then he took his shower._

 **One month later**

 _Klaus had given Camille 50k to keep quiet and she did do her part. He hasn't heard of her and Caroline knows nothing, they are perfect together. Then his house phone rang, and he picked it up because Caroline was out to the grocery store, thankfully for him because it was Camille, demanding double the money._

" _Give me 100k and I'll leave you alone."_

" _How the fuck did you get my house number?"_

" _I have my ways." She replied. Klaus was infuriated, he could not believe the nerve of this woman, but he also did not want to mess it up with Caroline. He already gave her money for her silence, if he had to give her more, then that is what he shall do, he could not risk being exposed. He already did the deed, he needed to stick to it. "I also have your wife's number, if you need a little more of encouragement." She added when she heard nothing from him. Klaus clenched his fists as he inhaled and exhaled a breath._

" _Fine, I'll deposit the money tomorrow morning, now do not ever call here again." He sneered before hanging up._

 **Present Month**

 _It was Klaus' opening gala in Madrid, Spain. His mind wasn't all in it because Caroline wasn't there to enjoy it with him. He did understand though, she was entering the third trimester and it was risky to travel through a plane. So here he stood, in the middle of his art showing, a champagne flute in his hand as he looked around. He noticed how much the people were liking his artwork, some were already making offers to buy his paintings. He drank his champagne and was already walking towards a waiter to get another when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He slowly turned around and was surprised by a kiss. He quickly pushed the attacker away._

" _What the fuck?" He exclaimed._

" _Hello, Klaus." And then it clicked, her voice, it was her._

" _You." He sneered. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"_

" _Oh, I just had to pretend that I was your wife Caroline." She answered. "Now, why haven't you been answering my calls?" Klaus looked around and noticed that no one was paying attention to them, so he grabbed her by her forearm and took her to an empty room. "Oh, kinky." She commented while smirking._

" _I need you to be out of my life. I have already given you 150k, what more could you possibly want?"_

" _I want you to give me as much money as I need to live out a normal life without having to work." She replied. Klaus was ready to protest when she opened her mouth again. "I would really think twice before answering; see that little kiss I pulled guarantees me this deal."_

" _You didn't." He was seething. She chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest._

" _I have the picture, and if you don't give me what I want, then I will have no other choice but give it to the press for the exact amount of money you can give me." Klaus got close to her, glaring down at her, which made Camille feel uncomfortable. He looked dangerous._

" _You and I both know that they won't give you enough money as to what you want, and I do not wish to succumb to your pathetic attempts to extort me anymore. I've had enough of these games." He whispered. He then grabbed her arm again and he took her out, he called for security and asked them to escort her out of the premises._

" _If I see her anywhere close to me I will fire you all." He threatened before they took her out. He had to think about what he was going to tell Caroline now. He wanted to think of all the possible outcomes that could happen because of his confession._

 _After an hour of walking around and selling some paintings, Klaus had managed to put his mind at ease and forget about his affair. Of course, he couldn't stay happy forever; his phone then began to ring. He quickly picked it up and noticed that it was Elijah. His face fell in an instant as he heard him say 'photo leaked of you and another woman kissing' and 'Caroline saw it'. The bitch gave the photo away and now everyone knows, most importantly, Caroline. He needed to be home now. He told his agent that he had a family emergency and then he rushed to his hotel room. He booked a flight early and the morning before he looked himself up. The first thing that comes up is the heading "Klaus Mikaelson single?" and right below it a blurry picture of him kissing Camille. He didn't realize that he had punched the wall until his hand was through it. He was livid, nothing was going to help him calm down, so he did what he does best and lash out. He trashed his hotel room and then he drank the whole mini bar before falling asleep on the ground hugging his suitcase._

 _The next day he arrived in New York and he met with Elijah. He asked him to come for him instead of taking a taxi home because he needed to talk with his brother. Elijah knew everything from the beginning and now the only advise he wanted was from him and only him._

" _You know what I will say," Elijah stated. "Caroline needs to know about the extortion, she will understand she is a lawyer after all. She can give you much insight on the matter and actually get you the justice that you need from that woman."_

" _I know." He acknowledged. "And that is what I will do."_

 _Elijah dropped Klaus off at his home and wished him good luck for his upcoming conversation. He entered his house to see his pregnant wife laying on the living room couch, sleeping. He couldn't wake her up and bombard her with awful news, he didn't have the heart to do that. He stared at her for some time before he felt himself get a little on edge. He had been celibate for a while now because he felt disgusted with himself if he touched her, he didn't deserve her. So, now everything about her turned him on. He just decided to go straight to the shower, seeing his wife there and feeling the stress of his trip overwhelm him made him want some release, so he did what he was becoming an expert on, masturbation. When he saw Caroline wanting to join him, that turned him off, but not because he didn't want her, but because he remembered about everything that has happened these past three months. He has been a bit harsh, its like by default he goes back to his douche bag ways when he's in a sticky situation. He screamed at his wife, something he found unacceptable, but he knew he had to do to stop her from getting too close to him. It broke his heart to see her tear up._

 _He finished his shower and then he came out to see her crying. He asked why, even though he knew the answer like I said, he goes to his default settings of being a douche. She then asked what he was dreading._

" _Are you cheating on me?"_

 _He scoffed throwing his comb down in his drawer. He turned to look at her; he didn't know if he should answer her truthfully or just lie. If he comes clean then she might forgive him, but if he lies now and then tells her the truth after she gives birth, she will be so angry with him that she won't even listen to him. He will forever lose her._

" _I," He stammered. "I'm sorry." He sighed, dropping his sight. "I swear it isn't as bad as it seems, sweetheart. 3 months ago, when the guys and I went out for drinks, we took too many and I blacked out. I did something I did not want to do and to be honest, I do not remember it at all but –" and he couldn't finish his explanation when he saw her already falling to the floor, fainting. He rushed to her side, catching her before he grabbed his phone and he called his sister._


End file.
